Rapid advances are being made in the field of wireless communication. An increasing number of applications are being developed for the wireless device platform, ranging, for example, from smart cellular phones to two-way text pagers. As the use of mobile devices becomes more prevalent, users will become more dependent on the data they carry with them. Portable devices, in order to be small, have a limited amount of power source (i.e., battery) and memory and storage space. Consequently, every piece of information stored on a mobile device needs to be relevant to the user's needs, especially when the user is in a network-disconnected mode such as on a trip.
Given that the displays in mobile devices are typically very limited in size, it is also very difficult for mobile users to retrieve and browse the data they carry. For instance, conventional cellular phones can store hundreds of telephone numbers, yet the mechanism for selecting a number from the directory is somewhat cumbersome. The user either has to scroll through the entire listing to find the number to call, or he/she has to type in the name (or part thereof) of the party to call. The limited functionality of keyboards in mobile devices complicates this process.
Therefore, there is still a need for a system having the ability to optimize information stored in a mobile device based upon the relevance to a user's schedule, location, activities, calendar, etc. The need for such a system has heretofore remained unsatisfied.